Scream In My Face
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: Au. Alexander has a new house guest, someone he isn't too fond of. Harley, Aka: Scream. He's not too happy that she's taking a liking to Raven, what happens when Alexander tries to fix it and fixing it makes it worse. What'll happen when all the roaming vampires in Dullsville learns of Harley's visit?
1. Prologue

**Author Notes:**

I'm writing this story and another. :)

I just bought Immortal Hearts. The last installment of The Vampire Kisses and I'm inspired again! c:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Kisses. But my OC, Harley.

**Warning:** Foul Language. Vulgar language. OC.

Hope you enjoy.

**Read and Review. No flames or Bashing please!**

* * *

**. . .**

Sunset was the brilliance of the day when the unawakened, awakened to the night that they have sleepily awaited. In this darkened mansion on the tall hill of the small town on the border, the man inside opened up the beddings he slepted in, yawning as his jet black straight hair fell in his face

A smile curved on his face, as he stood up and left the small space of the private area of his sleeping corridors. Closing the door, sleep still clinging to hisconciousness as the small slit of light had disappeared and he smiled, realizing what was to come pretty soon in fifteen minutes.

He quickly opened his bedroom door, his heart beating hard in his chest as he ran straight down the steps in seconds and once he heard the doorbell of the front door, his smile beamed brightly.

Knowing exactly who it was.

"I got it Jameson!" He called so his butler didn't open it up first, he wanted to be the first to see her smile, the girl that has been in his dreams all day while he slept it away.

And when he swung the door open, instead of a jet black hair, goth with a gooey sweet smile, he was instead surprised to see a different girl - that wasn't his own.

Auburn light hair past her shoulders and her smooth white skin in the light was ghostly, her eyes a heterchromia of green in the right and purple in the left. On her lips wore a smile and painted with dark red. Thin eyeliner and dark green for eyeshadow, she was holding a luggage behind her. She wore creamy beige skinny jeans with rips in the knees, a dark red tank-top with a black vest that's buttoned up as well with two rings on her right middle finger.

"Hello Alexander. Nice to see you again honey." She said with a sultry twist in her voice. He swallowed thickly as he stared at her in shock, in that second he didn't know what to say or do, suddenly his butler came from behind him, he was a bit shocked as well but came out of it as easily than Alexander had.

"Ms. Roseheart, what a pleasent surprise." Jameson greeted, she continued to smile generously at Jameson. Besides Alexander who was still completely speechless of this sudden arrival of another family friend.

**. . .**

Alexander watched from the hallway as the women in the foyer was talking with Jameson, she was smiling pleasently as Jameson nodded and talked back with her. Alexander wanted to know what they were talking about but he wasn't the type to intervene, suddenly she turned to him, her eyes glittering with anticapation.

She came towards him with her black luggage behind her, the wheels rolling over the creaked floors, her black heels with a green zombie on the side tapped against the wood. Alexander stood a few inches taller than she was, he looked down at her with empty eyes but he felt curiosity rumbling in his gut.

Then she spoke, "I'm staying here for awhile Alexander, I explained everything -"

"What?" Alexander cut in, his voice was low and now he seemed very disbelieved by her claim.

She frowned slightly. "Let me continue." There was an angry tone in her voice and he knew he should shut his mouth and let her.

She sighed. "I explained everything to Jameson. Family problems like the one you had but a bit different, I won't be staying long. Possibly two weeks or more." Jameson came, told her he'll take her luggage and she let him.

Turning back to Alexander. "I'm going to look around." She winked and she headed upstairs, once he heard her far from the stairs, in no moment to spare he walked towards the front door, opening it before the girl he was waiting for made any unnecassary noise.

Her hand raised to the doorbell, a surprised smile on her face as well with her dreamy eyes sparkling. "Alexander.." She muttered at her boyfriends presence, but she also sensed a slight discomfort, even when he slipped his shoes on, called out to Jameson he was leaving and in a split second - slammed the door shut as quick to not even hear a reply.

"Let's go." He said in a mutter as he pulled the jet black haired young lady down the gravel road, his hand warmly in her's, he could feel her heartbeat racing since they left his house, knowing she wanted answers because of his unusual behavior.

"What's wrong Alexander? Did you really want to get out of your house that fast?" She asked him curiously, trying to look at his face in the dark, when they reached the road he slowed down.

He turned to her, giving Raven an apologetic look so she wouldn't worry about him. "I'm sorry Raven.. And y-yes.. I really wanted to see you and needed to just be with you." He pulled her in his arms and held her tightly, breathing in her deliciously scent of her perfume, even the scent of strong human blood lingering in the mix but he composed himself of that luxery sweetness.

He felt Raven's heartbeat rapidly beat and it made him smile, calming his nerves but the thought of his new housemate, she made him uncomfortable. Keeping her away from Raven would be hard, even for a few weeks.

Maybe telling her later about her..

About Harley Roseheart, nickname Scream.

He'll just have to hope Harley doesn't try anything.

Nothing too troublesome.

**..**

**ToBeContinued.**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

_Now thats just the starting. _

_x)_

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Reviews are appreciative. No flames or bashing please!_


	2. The shock of her lifetime

**Author Notes:**

Just thought of writing another chapter because.. I'm bored and want to spoil my creativity even though I know I have none.

:\

LOL.

Hope you enjoy.

**Read and Review, No flames or bashing please!**

* * *

**. . .**

Harley smiled sheepishly once the dark prince left the mansion in such a hurry, although she felt another presence behind the front door downstairs while she was in a room of her own upstairs. The smell of a human, blood lingering in the air and the sweet scent of perfume.

She mused on the curiousity, turning to the man before her. "Does Alexander usually leave the mansion in such a ridiculous manner?" She asked him, he turned to her with droopy eyes, knowing of course what she speaks of.

"Not so rudely Ms. Roseheart, if that is what you are insisting."

Shaking her head slightly, sighing contently. "Whats so different now?"

The man took a moment and realized his answer. "Ms. Raven possibly arrived."

Now this wonderful information had created itself as her smile widened. "Raven? Who is she? Girlfriend?" She pushed the questions on the butler who nodded.

"Yes. A year now. Are you hungry from your flight?" He asked her, switching topics as quick. Harley wondered if she was and gave a nod. "Yes please Jameson. I have waited for your cooking since I left London." He left silently, shutting her new bedroom door, she quickly looked around.

The room was incredibly plain, there was no curtains, the room smelled bad and the beddings were just white which she grimaced at with disgust. There were three windows lining the wall, she walked towards one, lifting it until it stuck perfectly and felt the cool air of the night.

"I wonder if sweet Alexander wants his space for the night." She chuckled at the amusement as she walked towards the door and opened it, not bothering to look back as she walked out and closed it to join Jameson in the kitchen.

**. . .**

Alexander and Raven arrived to the Crypt, a gothic club that is handled by the leader, Jagger Maxwell. The place was loud and strong, if it weren't for the white and green lights, the place would be completely dark, while the dance floor was actually lit underneath with random colors of the bright rainbow. Raven took a quick wif of the place and it smelled like sweat, alcohol and intoxicating love that she truly loved.

Turning to Alexander who was smiling as well, she grabbed his hand and raced to the dance floor and began to dance with him. She had noticed the entire walk to the Crypt was unusually quiet, awkward and uncomfortable.

Alexander hadn't said anything, and even though Raven tried to get something out of her exclusive boyfriend, nothing worked. Something really worked him up but since coming here, he relaxed and enjoyed himself as much as she was.

While dancing Raven noticed Becky with Matt at the bar, she was glaring at bubblegum girl with light blue eyes, who was smiling smugly at both of them. Luna Maxwell, Jagger's twin sister who's ruthless towards people and doesn't mind twisting peoples worlds up into very tight knots. Even when love came into the picture, Luna had Romeo but she still was closely taunting everyone.. Just because Romeo is a lot older than everyone's boyfriend.

And when Raven says everyone, she meant: Alexander, Matt, Trever and Jagger himself.

Luna had to get a life and stick to it than everyone elses.

Raven leaned in close to Alexander who wrapped his arms lushiously around her waist, she kissed him on the lips smoothly and memorizingly that she didn't want to stop.

But in a quick movement she pulled away, "I have to save my bestfriend," She told him in his ear, he let go and she went running towards Becky and Matt. Luna saw this, her smile widened.

"Hello Raven, we were just talking about you." Luna said, the tone of her voice on the edge of being snarky, Raven kept her composer as she turned to Becky who was very uncomfortable and Matt who's face was slightly red, Raven didn't know if it was the dancing or something Luna had said to embarress him.

"And what were you talking about?" Raven said, sitting on the stool that was now blocking Becky and Matt.

Luna leaned in, "Romeo decided to bite me in a week from now." Raven was a bit skeptical on what she was talking about, and how was this connected to her, she knew Luna was bluffing, she'd do anything to piss her off.

"Oh kay." Raven said as she turned to Romeo who was still passing out drinks, she also spotted a curly red head wearing a black corset attacked to a skirt that shown skin.

"Scarlet!" Raven leaned in, waved to the red head who looked to see who called her name, when she spotted Raven she waved back while holding a glass in her hand, a large smile appeared on her face.

Raven turned back and suddenly Luna was gone, she then turned around to face Becky and Matt. "What did she say to you?" Raven asked them urgently.

Matt let Becky sit where he was sitting so she can talk with Raven a bit more than yelling over him, she smiled sweetly at him, giving Matt and 'thank you' kiss.

Raven smiled at the couple. Then Becky turned to her, they both leaned in to hear each other a lot more efficiantly. "She was talking about how Romeo was going to bite her and that she was finally going to win the love she ever wanted, Luna is very self-centered. All she wants to do is talk about herself, then she said that Alexander was scared to bite you and when you'll actually make the convenant ceremony, he'll run like he did to her."

Raven felt disgusted she said that about her and Alexanders relationship. She scanned the dance floor but didn't see her dreamy boyfriend anywhere, out of nowhere Romeo came out from behind the bar and was holding two full goblets, Raven followed with her eyes where he was going and thats when she saw them.

But these drinks weren't normal, they were filled with human blood. She widened her eyes as she got off the stool, ignoring the thoughts of Luna's jealous frenzy behaviour in her head and headed towards her boyfriend and his best friend about to drink blood.

Sebastion with his brown and blonde hair with his dreads noticed her first, he nudged Alexanders shoulder but he had ignored him and grabbed the goblet of blood. He drank it without a second thought, sighing, she noticed Alexander grabbing Sebastions and downing that one as well.

She stopped as she stared in disbelief. Something was seriously bothering him, Sebastion had noticed as well and asked him, she couldn't hear him and Alexander leaned in and said something to Sebastion who's eyes widened in shock, his mouth literally fell open.

Raven's heart dropped, it cracked slightly, she turned away from Alexander without thought and headed back to Becky and Matt who were completely confused.

Becky got up from the stool and walked up to Raven who stopped, her eyes with shock in them spoke shaky words for Becky.

"What happened!" Becky loudly asked her.

But Raven didn't know.. Raven couldn't exactly understood why Alexander couldn't tell her what was wrong, when he easily told Sebastion, when he was desperate to drink blood.

She needed to know but at the moment.. This hurt.

..

**ToBeContinued.**

* * *

_Author Notes:_

_Eh. I'm pushing the full speed button aren't I?_

_LOL. Story hasn't even started yet. :D_

_SO please don't comment on how fast I'm writing this._

_Reviews are appreciated. NO flames or bashing please!_


	3. ScareFace&Stormy's joy

**Author Notes:**

This doesn't go with the book if you want to know. :p

Most all the characters will be entering, but Harley is mostly the main character!

Hop you enjoy.

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please!**

* * *

**..**

4:30Am before the night was ending and light was going to return, Alexander had arrived back at the mansion, still feeling uneassy about everything that he couldn't grasp completely, shutting the front door and taking his shoes off.

He quickly noticed something oddly strange, there was an eerie silence. Where was Jameson, his car was in the front so that meant he hadn't left. Alexander headed into the dining room and saw the table was neatly made, food was in the middle, a bottle of wine and another with blood on either side, two large black candles bleeding red with wax in the middle.

Two plates were on each side as well.

"Jameson?" He called out, not sparing another glance at the dining table. He headed into the kitchen where everything was completely cleaned off, but Harley wearing a lavender dress to her knees, holding a knife in her hand with a wicked smile appearing on her face.

"Harley. Where's Jameson?" He asked, looking around and noticing the sink was filled with blood, a few blood splatters were on the floor.

"I thought maybe we can dine in, just you and me Alexander. Like old times when we played," She chuckled at the clean memory, Alexander grimaced at her suggestion.

"I said where is he?"

She exasperated intently, "Exactly where you think he is." She said, throwing the knife against the wall, a few inches away from his head.

"Your bedtime is in a few seconds," She looked at her watch. "Make sure the sun doesn't burn you too much." She laughed as she headed into the dining hall, he looked around the kitchen, a shiver running through his body as he turned and grabbed the knife and pulled it out of the wall.

Alexander followed her into the hall, where she stood by the front door, hand tapping against the doorknob as she stared at him with dark and hollow eyes. He backed up, knowing what she was trying to do.

"Where is he Harley!" He repeated again, gritting his teeth angrily.

She curved a smirk upon her lips as her hand grasped the doorknob eagerly, "Lets see who burns the brightest." She said in a teasing manner, that he had walked into the shadows of the hall.

"H-Harley!" He yelled in desperate fear, her smile dropped as her hand fell from the knob, pushing herself off the wall and walked towards him, Alexanders body was shaking, even by the mere presence and the glow in her eyes.

"Thats all I wanted to hear."

She stopped, five feet away as she began to walk up the stairs. "He's out shopping for me." She said, letting his fears to rest.

Alexander sighed in relief, he headed upstairs as well, walking past her bedroom that was closed and headed to the attic. When he entered his bedroom, the light was swarming inside, he sighed and in a quick second he escaped to his secret door and into his black coffin lying on the floor.

**. . .**

Harley laid on her bed as she heard the slightest noise from the attic, her eyes closed as the light entered her room and enveloped her body.

She remembered before she left her home in London, the coven there with her parents and sibilings didn't give her the satisfaction, they argued and fought, some still lusted for human contact and looked at her strangely, but of course she didn't give a damn how much she smelled deliciously to them.

Her parents decided she should leave for awhile. She took on the opportunity, her mother called the Sterlings and asked if she could stay with them for awhile but when her mother found out that Alexander was living in grandmothers old mansion, Harley decided to stay there for awhile.

The excitement rose when the Sterlings had informed that all three Maxwells were there as well, also Sebastion Camden. Harley imagined the other vampires and the newer, she also was wondering who could keep all of them in such a town than a city.

Remembering what Jameson said about Raven, a young girl that Alexander had fallen for, a mortal girl and she was more curious on who she was.

Her eyes flashed open, a smile appearing again upon her face as she sat up, swinging her legs off the bed and walking towards her luggage that was leaning against a dark brown dresser.

She opened it upon the floor, a few clothes coming out, she grabbed her other luggage and unzipped that as well with makeup, five blood packages.

She wore black comprese, with a neon yellow shirt with a smile on the front, she used her hairspray to give her hair some volume but to keep it down from poofing. She used her eyeliner on her eyes again, a dark violet lipstick upon her lips.

Harley looked around the room, noticing a oval mirror in the left corner, she got to her feet and ran towards it, turning it a bit and looked herself in the mirror, smiling she turned back to her things and placed it all on her bed.

"Jameson should be back soon.." She murmered, laying everything out plainly as she stared at her white nailpolish, looking back at her chipped black ones, she leaned in and grabbed her nail remover and white puffy cottonballs and spent a few minutes taking her nailpolish off while sitting on the floor.

Suddenly her bedroom door opened, at first she was expecting Jameson but even better. A young jet black hair girl that was around the age of twelve, she was wearing a dark red dress with black mini boots.

"Jameson said you'll be here, even mom and dad." The girl came into the room, a large smile upon her face.

Harley smirked at the young Sterling. She got up to her feet and hugged the young girl, raising her off the floor and swung her around, both laughing as they held on tight, once she was done spinning Harley let her sit on her bed.

"Where is Jameson anyways Storm?" She asked her.

"Downstairs, he was a bit busy with what you wanted but he said he'll bring it up."

Harley nodded as she grabbed her white nailpolish, Stormy smiled sheepishly at the color choice. "How is Alexander adjusting to your arrival, and know when you used to come over in Romania, he was scared of you so much he'd lock himself in his room or never come home for days until you left."

Harley laughed at the memory, "He's grown accustom, I tried scaring him earlier and sure I got a yell out of him but I wanted just a little bit more. But I think I want my vacation to be scream-free for now. Until my parents figure out the whole vampire thing."

Stormy frowned. "You're still half right?" She asked her, Harley nodded than something flicked in her head. "The suns up Stormy, you should head back into whatever dark hole you vampires hide in." Harley ushered Stormy down the hall where Stormy had said when she was staying for awhile that she got her own room with curtains.

When they entered the entire room was dark. "Wow.. Should have taken this room." Harley stared at the entire place only to watch Stormy open a black coffin with blood red beddings inside.

"Well you be here when I awake?" Stormy asked Harley who looked in those familiar warm brown eyes and gave the young vampire a reassuring nod. "Go to sleep and when you wake, you'll find out yourself." She gave the young Sterling a smile and she closed the door in the same unison when Stormy closed the coffin lid.

Once Harley heard the click she heard a creak behind her, Jameson was holding two boxes in his thin arms. "Thank you Jameson. I'll take it from here," She grabbed them in her own as the man nodded and headed down the steps.

"Your breakfast will be finished soon." He told her, Harley walked into her temporary bedroom but while staying she wanted the room to be a lot more to her taste.

She placed the boxes down and opened them, curtains, and drapes were stacked neatly inside, the other box held a black blanket with a the Joker insigna on the side with his face.

"A few hours won't kill me." She muttered as she pulled them all out and was beginning to change everything in her bedroom.

**..**

**ToBeContinued.**


	4. The game of Scream begans

Author Notes:

**-** LOL.

Not really caring what really happens at the moment! Just writing for the fun of it!

Hope you enjoy.

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing.**

* * *

**. . .**

"He did what?" Becky asked as she drove her and Raven to school at 8:30 in the morning.

Raven sulked next to her, staring down at her black combat boots, her fingers touching the rim of her black shirt.

"Something was up with him yesterday at the mansion, as if he wanted to leave right away. Then he became a lot more unusual at the Crypt, he was drinking a lot of blood with Sebastion and he told Sebastion something he couldn't tell me."

Becky raised her eyebrow, frowning at Raven's obvious worry about her boyfriend sudden distrust of her. They arrived at the school, getting out of Becky's truck and walking up the sidewalk towards the doors. Suddenly without warning they saw Trevor Mitchel appearing at the entrance, the town bully with a wide smirk upon his face.

"Hey monster girl. Did you hear?" He asked her crytically, she didn't say anything but walk past him, ignoring everyone around her and thinking only about her boyfriend and trying to come with an explantion on why he was acting like that.

Becky sighed while Trevor blinked a few times out of confusion, turning to Becky. "Whats up with her?" He wondered, she shrugged her shoulders. "Alexander.."

"Hmm. Really so Raven found out monster boy was cheating on her?"

Becky quickly turned her head to him, her eyes widened. "W-What!"

Trevor nodded. "Yeah. My mom earlier today saw her outside of the mansion, she said that the girl was really pretty."

Becky bit her lip and ran after Raven, grabbing her arm so Raven could face her. Raven just looked at her, a questioning look on her face.

She leaned in and whispered to Raven. "There's someone living in the mansion with Alexander and that.. Creepy guy."

Raven's eyes brightened, "I wonder if that is what was bothering Alexander." She mused on the conception.

"Its a girl.." Becky mumered but Raven caught it right away. "A girl? How did you find out?" She asked Becky who turned and pointed at Trevor who was smiling innocently and waved, Raven glared daggers at him. "Why does he always know everything about _vampires_! Before I do?"

Becky hissed, "She's not a vampire... Trevor said his mother drove past in the morning. Don't vampires sleep during the day?" Now this peaked Raven's curiosity.

"I want to find out," She said as she began to walk towards the front doors but Becky grabbed her hand. "You can later, after school! I'll even drive you."

"Alright." Raven smiled enthusiastically as they both headed for their lockers.

**. . .**

5:pm.

Harley stared outside from the dining hall at a goth girl with jet black hair with black jeans and a black top with a normal looking girl behind her, came walking straight up to the mansion.

A smirk appearing on her lips as she walked into the kitchen where Jameson was making diner for the Sterlings upstairs when they awaken. She leaned against the counter, her pearly whites gleaming as the man noticed her.

"Is there something you need Ms. Roseheart?"

Shaking her head. "Come now Jameson, we're close as family. Call me Harley, and there is something you can do for me. Two girls are arriving shortly, tell them I'm not here, don't mention me alright. I'd like my arrival to be a surprise to everyone in this little town."

Jameson nodded, not caring for her playfulness on the others. Suddenly the doorbell rang, she smirked mischeviously as Jameson walked towards the door, before he was going to open it; he looked back at her and saw that Harle was hiding in the shadows with her finger over her lips in a 'shushing' motion.

The butler gave a nod and opened the door. "Ms. Raven, Becky. Alexander isn't awake at the moment," The man informed them both, Harley noticed the goth-like girl was looking around a bit more curiously than the other.

"I uh know. Jameson is there anyone else here?"

The man nodded. "Yes. Ms. Athena Sterling had arrived this morning but she too is sleeping."

Raven's face brightened and the human Becky looked straight at the man in surprise. "She is?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Raven, Becky but I'm busy making dinner. If you want you can come back later once they awakened."

Both humans nodded as Jameson shut the door, he walked past her as if she weren't there. A smile still playing on her face.

Harley left the shadows and headed into the kitchen where the butler was still making the dinner, she smelled at how delicious it was. "Lovely Jameson. If you don't mind me saying since we're both half-vamps. That you are an exceptional man with such great taste," She commented as she took a glass of pure liquid of dark red blood, smiling enticingly as she licked her lips and drank the blood.

She noticed his brief smile as she headed out of the kitchen and back upstairs. She grabbed a black skirt with spider imprints and took her black compreses off and pull that on instead, black ripped stockings weere over her feet as well with a black tank-top and a pink shirt over that had a skull in the middle.

"The Crypt they call it. Lets see how Jagger Maxwell faired with his new club." She excitedly said as she grabbed her bag and left the mansion.

"Tell Alexander. Come find me." She called out to Jameson as she left the mansion, her dark red heels tapping against the gravol.

If Harley knew best, it was scaring and exciting the cool bloods of vampires the most.

**..**

**ToBeContinued.**


	5. Raven's moonlit Scream

**. . .**

Alexanders chocolate brown eyes stared at another set of brown eyes, her black hair and pale skin illuminating the dark. He yawned as he sat up in his coffin.

"Did you have a good sleep Alexander?" She asked him, he shrugged his shoulders."I guess so. I had a dream Scream came to Dullsville and ruined everything for me." He groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, Stormy frowned. "Dream? I guess reality is more nightmare to you than ever because Harley is here, well she was."

Alexanders eyes widened and looked at her in panic. "What do you mean she was?"

His sister shrugged as he got out of the coffin. "I looked in her room and she was gone, so I came in here to see if you knew where she was." Alexander didn't say anything as he stomped down the attic stairs and onto the second floor, he came into her bedroom that was perfectly different than how it was, the room wasn't plain anymore.

He walked down the steps to see Jameson in the dinning room. "Did you ask Jameson?" He asked her, but Athena shook her head.

"Jameson, where is Harley?" He asked him, Jameson turned to both Sterlings. "She went out two hours ago, she gave this message to you Alexander: Come find me."

He rolled his eyes, both hands hitting his face in exasperation at Harley's way to annoy him. Athena looked up worried about Alexander. Suddenly the doorbell rang, both Sterlings knew who it was and ran towards the door.

Raven, Becky and Matt were at the door. Athena's face beamed when she saw Raven, glomping her in a tight hug, "I missed you Raven!"

"I did too. I'm so happy you're here!" They hugged as if it was an enternity they hadn't seen each other. Alexander smiled at the bright face of his goth lover as Athena backed away for Alexander to have his glory.

Unfortunatly he didn't, he grabbed his shoes without another thought, told Jameson they'll be back later and shut the mansion door shut. Athena looked up at him and realized that he was keeping Harley a secret from Raven, Becky and Matt. She didn't know why, Harley was a half-vampire and was a good family friend of the Sterlings, why was he keeping her a secret?

But she remembered how Harley used to torment him and the Maxwells when they were younger, sure the other vampires adored it but Harley took her scare to a different level, making them all scream loudly as if they woken from a horrible dream.

He held Raven's hand tightly as they walked down the gravol road, Raven asking what was up with Alexander, but all he did was smile and lied to her, telling her he was fine even though he wasn't and Harley's mere presence was bothering him.

Once they got to Becky's truck and got in, they drove down the road in silence, Raven felt Alexander distance as he looked out the window and seemed to be in his own world she hopelessly wanted to join.

Athena frowned at Alexanders actions lately, even how he was affecting Raven.

In fifteen minutes they arrived again at the night club of the Crypt, they got in easily past security and headed intot he booming loud club that always was entertaining, Athena's worrys were gone when she began to dance on the dance floor, while Alexander told Raven he had to talk with Sebastion who was talking with Onyx.

Raven watched as her boyfriend pulled Sebastion away from his love interest to talk with him in private.

Athena came and grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her to another booth away from Alexanders sight, they sat down, Athena ordered drinks and she leaned into Raven.

"Whats wrong?"

Raven smiled at Athena. "Worried about Alexander, he's been busy lately and somethings been on his mind and I really want to know but .. He doesn't want to tell me." Raven frowned, her sadness of rejection was clear as day.

Athena sighed, she knew she was going to get scolded by Alexander if she told Raven but Raven was almost family and telling her was the right thing. Instead of keeping another close family member a secret.

"I know what you are talking about." Athena stated, Raven looked at her, raising her eyebrow and wondering what she meant.

"Alexander is hiding someone and her name is..-"

Suddenly an auburn haired sat down next to Athena, hugging her tightly as Raven's eyes widened and shocked, wondering who this girl was.

The girl turned to her with a smile, Raven noticed the audible fangs of a vampire. The girl leaned her hand inwards towards Raven who stared at it in confusion.

"My name is Harley Roseheart, I of course know who you are, Raven Madison. Girlfriend to my sweet Alexander Sterling," She said with the lick of her lips as she leaned back into the booth, staring out at the crowd of people dancing.

Raven's eyes widened, she remembered that Trevors mom had seen a girl in front of the mansion, so Jameson had lied and this girl is living with Alexander.. Why did she say_ 'my sweet Alexander?'_

Suddenly Alexander appeared with Sebastion who as gritting his teeth and staring at a very amused Harley. "Hey Alexander, Sebastion. I was just introducing myself to your girlfriend Raven," She said, Raven was still speechless that Harley was the reason Alexander was on edge.

Alexander growled at Harley, she turned her attention back towards Raven. "It was very nice meeting you Raven, I hope one day I meet you as a vampire." She said and got up from the booth and back into the crowd of people, Athena chuckled nervously.

Alexander turned his eyes at his sister. "Did you bring her here?" He asked her angrily, Athena shook her head. "She just came out of nowhere, introduced her self and gone like that," She flicked her fingers.

Sebastion looked around, "Lets just home Scream doesn't make any trouble."

"Scream?" Raven asked.

Alexander nodded as they both slid into the booth. "Screams her nickname, no ones exaggerating on the name either. She does terrible things to make people scream."

Suddenly there was a ear-piercing scream coming from the bar, they all ran to the bar and saw Luna and Harley, Romeo was in the middle in shock, a tint of red on his face as Harley licked her lips and stared venomously into Luna's terrified blue eyes.

"Nice to see you Luna Maxwell." She said snarkly as she got up from the stool, waved the pink bubblegum hair goodbye and left through the crowd again. Raven was shocked to see that Luna was shaking, she hit Romeo who was saying sorry to her, Sebastion got to him and asked what happened.

He sighed, "That girl came and was talking with Luna, everything seemed good until she grabbed me and we kissed... I didn't mean to. It was sudden, then Luna screamed."

Raven shuddered that Harley would do such a thing just for Luna to scream, was she really that terrible, Raven knew that if Harley were to kiss Alexander; she'd scream as well.

First she needed to find out how they know each other.

..

**ToBeContinued.**

* * *

_Author Notes:_

_I'm in the mood to write about The Vampire KIsses. Don'tknow why,. just am! :)_

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Reviews are highly appreciated. No flames or bashing._


End file.
